One day
by Shelwa
Summary: Cuando la inspiración llega, no puedes parar. Y este no es solo un asusto de artistas. Hanji, pobre Hanji, tras varias misiones de investigación fallidas, sus ideas son tomadas como un juego, una broma. En momentos cuando dudan de ti, y tu misma dudas también, ¿Qué mas queda por hacer?. Cuando una persona inesperada te brinda su apoyo, te anima a seguir. ¿Qué mas queda por hacer?.
1. Chapter 1

_*Suenan pasos a la distancia*_ … Por eso te digo, es necesario recurrir a esta clase de operaciones, si no lo hacemos no podríamos avanzar en la investigación.

_*Entran a una habitación y se sientan*_

**Mike: **¿Es realmente necesario?

**Hanji:** uhh ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Estoy tan cerca de encontrar una solución, y crees que estoy jugando.

**Mike:** Hanji… ahh … de acuerdo, dime que debo hacer.

**Hanji:** Gracias Mike, yo sabía que podía acudir a ti. Veras es simple, se trata de una misión fuera de la muralla, es pequeña, no es gran cosa, debo probar algunas cosas, y espero encontrar algunas cosas en mi camino.

**Mike:** Y … ¿cuál es mi rol en todo esto?

**Hanji:** Eres buen amigo el Irwin ¿verdad?. Podrías ayudarme a conseguir su aprobación y dejar que algunos reclutas me acompañen. Dime ¿podrías?.

**Mike:** ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?

**Hanji:** ¡ya lo hice! y fue un fracaso total. Dice que no piensa arriesgar así a los reclutas. Pero si tu logras convencerlos con buenos argumento, a mi favor claro, te estaría realmente agradecida.

_*Suena la perilla de la puerta, pero no se abre*_ Que sucede con esta maldita casa, nada funciona, ¡habrán!.

**Mike:** Ahh un momento.

_*Abre la puerta*_

**Levi:** Hay que hacer revisar eso. Es imposible vivir en un lugar así, ni siquiera las ventanas se mantienen limpias.

**Hanji:** Cálmate. Sabes, estamos trantando asuntos más importantes. Mike ¿lo harías?.

**Mike:** Lo intentare, pero no te prometo una respuesta grata.

**Hanji:** ¡A vamos por favor!. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, gracias Mike.

_*Mike se levanta y sale por la puerta, la cual chirrea mientras se cierra*_

**Levi:** Que puede ser más importante que nuestra seguridad. Esta casa puede estarse cayendo sobre nosotros, sabes.

**Hanji:** Es imposible, deja de dramatizar. Esta casa se ha mantenido en pie durante años.

**Levi:** Eso no significa que no pueda derrumbarse un día de estos.

**Hanji:** Si, si claro…

**Levi:** … Pregunte ¿Qué puede ser más importante?

**Hanji:** ¿eh? ¡Ah! Es un asunto que no te concierne. Ohh tal vez sí.

**Levi:** ¿a qué te refieres?

**Hanji:** Veras, estoy en medio de una investigación que podría tener resultados de una gran magnitud, imposible para tu comprensión.

**Levi:** Humm

**Hanji:** Pero estoy estancada, necesito más recursos y poder conseguir una comprensión más clara sobre mi objeto de investigación. Imposible de hacer en este lugar. Por lo que pesaba que podría lograr algo fuera de las murallas…

**Levi:** Ah ya veo. Irvin te rechazo la petición de una misión y recurriste a Mike. Puedo ver que tan útil es tu investigación, que se roba la atención de los altos mandos.

**Hanji:** Oye, podrías dejar de ser tan sarcástico. Ya te dije, es imposible para su comprensión, es algo que va más allá de lo que pueden imaginarse. Tan magnifico…

**Levi:** Si lo puedo ver.

**Hanji:** Tu y Irwin son muy cercanos, ¿verdad?.

**Levi:** No trates de persuadirme, ademas, yo no hago favores gratis.

**Hanji:** Si te pidiera que me ayudaras, ¿qué pedirías a cambio?

**Levi:** Bueno, eso depende. ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a darme?


	2. Chapter 2

Hanji: Si te pidiera que me ayudaras, ¿qué pedirías a cambio?

Levi: Bueno, eso depende. ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a darme?

* * *

Hanji: Nada, sé que solo tratas de burlarte de mí. Además, Mike, el jamás me ha pedido nada a cambio.

Levi: Solo siente pena por ti.

Hanji: Ugh ya no tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo que hacer un montón de cosas y tú siempre me distraes.

Levi: ¿Iras a trabajar?

Hanji: Si, que pases buena noche.

*Sale de la habitación*

*Al otro día, en el área del comedor*

Mike: Ahh, buenos días, como siempre tan temprano.

Levi: La puntualidad es una cualidad de pocos.

Mike: Y … ¿Hanji no ha venido por aquí?

Levi: No, debe seguir en su estudio.

Mike: Ahh que bien, por ahora no me la quiero encontrar. Me imagino que te conto de sus planes. Pues imagínate, Irwin la rechazo de nuevo, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo, después de aquel fallido plan no creo que ahora necesitemos más preocupaciones. Siento que lo hace más por orgullo que por cualquier otra cosa.

Levi: Eso es claro, porque más seria. No ha vuelto a pronunciar palabra sobre el asunto.

Mike: Debió haberle afectado enserio.

Levi: Pero esto no la hace menos consciente, tal vez de verdad este apunto de encontrar algo.

Mike: Wow ¿qué es esto? ¿Porque estas de su lado ahora?.

Levi: No estoy de su lado, no estoy del lado de nadie, esto no es un asunto en donde debamos tomar bandos. Hanji, ella realmente ama su trabajo.

Mike: Es verdad. Durante todos estos días he visto como algunos soldados evitan ayudarle. Es como si ya nadie creyera en ella. Tal vez nunca nadie creyó en ella.

Levi: Te equivocas

*se levanta y sale de la habitación*

Mike: Si tú lo dices.

*en el estudio de Hanji*

Hanji: … No entiendo porque no funciona, todo está en orden, debería… debería… ahhh. No puedo seguir así.

Soldado: Umm Disculpe, será mejor que descanse por ahora. La verdad no creo que este experimento funcione…

Hanji: ¿Por qué lo crees así? ¿Acaso puedes hacerlo funcionar? Dime ¿puedes?

Soldado: Umm pero, sé que tal vez no sea tan inteligente como lo es usted, pero puedo ver claramente como, umm, realmente no tiene sentido, discúlpeme.

*Sale del estudio*

Hanji: ¿Como que no tiene sentido?. Tiene mucho sentido, es demasiado para tu compresión …

Levi: ¿Y no lo es para la tuya también?

Hanji: ¿eh?, si no lo comprendiera, ¿ porque lo estaría h-haciendo?.

Levi: …No soy bueno en esto, pero si no lo hago tal vez sigas así, y es realmente problemático.

Hanji:¿a qué te refieres? ¿Hacer qué?

Levi: Ven conmigo.

* * *

Hola que tal :) pronto estará la siguiente parte. Gracias por leer 3


	3. Chapter 3

Levi: …No soy bueno en esto, pero si no lo hago tal vez sigas así, y es realmente problemático.

Hanji:¿a qué te refieres? ¿Hacer qué?

Levi: Ven conmigo.

*salen de la casa*

Hanji: Oye no tengo tiempo para esta clase de cosas.

Levi: ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Hanji: ¿eh?

Levi: Este comportamiento tuyo, ¿se debe a aquel incidente?.

Hanji: ….

Levi: Nuestra vida no es sencilla, eso es claro, en nuestra posición debemos pasar por mucho. Cosas demasiado dolorosas.

Hanji: …Lo sé.

Levi: Hasta ahora hemos vivido mucho, demasiado, y aun así hemos sido fuertes.

Hanji: Ahh … ¿Crees que ya enloquecí por completo? Incluso mis subordinados dicen que no tiene sentido lo que hago. Yo misma creo que no tiene sentido. Tal vez ya llegue al punto en el que mi fuerza comienza a desvanecerse.

Levi: … ¿Qué piensas de aquella ves? Creo que sería bueno que hablaras de ello. ¿Por qué te afecto más que en otras ocasiones? Cosas así las tenemos que ver casi a diario.

Hanji: … ¿Por qué estás tan interesado? Yo pensaba que a ti no te gustaba estar involucrado en situaciones tan complicadas, confortándome, y aun así eres el único.

Levi: No lo se …

Hanji: … Había una recluta, era realmente brillante, tenía gran potencial. Quería hacer de ella una de mis subordinadas especiales, enseñarle un montón de cosas. *su voz comienza a cortarse* Ella… era tan joven y aun así tan centrada, sabía cuál sería su destino. Cuando salimos de las murallas nos detuvimos, había encontrado unas plantas de las que había leído antes y quería experimentar con ellas, así que quise tomar suficientes. Les dije que siguieran adelante, que gran error. Fueron atacados, algo que tú no sabías, no todos murieron. Ella… *comienza a llorar* ella estaba ahí parada, cubierta en sangre, protegiendo a sus compañeros. Murió minutos después, creo que se sintió aliviada al verme. Aun me pregunto cómo puedo ser capaz de defender a sus compañeros sola, bueno no fue sola *ríe un poco* otros tres murieron también. Tenía esperanzas en ella, pensaba que al fin tendría a alguien, no sé, es estúpido, pensé que tal vez llegaríamos a ser una familia, la sentía como a una hermana pequeña.

Levi: ah, ya veo. Debe ser difícil, es por eso que debemos dejar a un lado esa clase de sentir.

Hanji: Lo sé, pero fue inevitable. Los fallos de esta misión casi me cuestan mi reputación. El pueblo pidió mi renuncia.

Levi: No sabía eso. Hanji, debes saber que es algo que debemos soportar, ellos no experimentan lo que nosotros sí. Su vida es diferente, muchos no logran sentir la amenaza, y los que sí, actúan sin pensar solo porque están asustados. Descargan su inconformidad con nosotros, pues nos creen responsables. Es algo con lo que debemos vivir.

Hanji: Si, lo sé. Se puede decir que nos tenemos a nosotros. No lo tomes como algo cursi *rie*. Es más como, experimentamos lo mismo, así que logramos entender al otro. Levi, debo agradecerte. Al parecer fuiste el único que realmente se preocupó por mí. Incluso pensé en renunciar.

Levi: Ya vez, es importante mantener una buena salud mental en el equipo. No podría dejarte desfallecer. Se puede decir que es mi deber como compañero. Ganamos y perdemos juntos.

*Hanji sonríe a un Levi que levanta su cabeza al cielo, tratando de ocultar su rostro*

Levi: Sécate las lágrimas, debemos volver. El tiempo de terapia acabo. Debes encontrar la manera en como retribuírmelo.

Hanji: Espero que un abrazo sea suficiente.

*abraza a Levi con fuerza, y este se sonroja*

Levi: H-Hanji, ya es hora.

Hanji: Lo siento.

**_FIN_**


End file.
